This invention relates to 17-substituted estradienes and estratrienes, processes for their preparation and pharmaceutical preparations containing them.
Estradienes without a substitute in the 11-and/or 15,16-position are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,509,135, 3,238,197 and 3,764,596. These compounds exhibit aldosterone-antagonistic and gestagen activity.
French Patent No. 1,453,222 discloses estratrienes unsubstituted in the 11-and 15,16-positions displaying antialdosterone activity.